


Let's Sail Away

by sambethe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma spend a night out on the water watching the Perseids and rekindling a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_another_classic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/gifts).



> For S, on her birthday. Thanks for our chats and otherwise letting me flail in your general direction!
> 
> You once gave me a prompt of a CS picnic and one of your recent fics mentioned meteor showers. Hope you enjoy!

The steady rise and fall of her chest was a comfort in its own right. Killian listened, counting out the beats of each inhale and exhale, still grateful beyond measure for whatever it was he had done to earn himself her presence on his ship. What he had promised would be a simple picnic lunch on the deck had somehow morphed into to them still anchored out on the water nearing dawn, her asleep at his side. 

Killian skated his fingers along her stomach, battling the impulse to glide them higher, to trace along the curves of her bare breasts. He wanted to watch her nipples tighten and hear her breaths grow ragged as he slowly drew her from sleep with an ache curling deep within her belly. He thought of slipping her shorts down her hips, her waking to find him between her thighs, lips pressing to the sensitive skin, his tongue coaxing her, tasting her. He hardened at the thought of the sounds he knew he could pull from her as he worked, how they'd play across the open water, a counterpoint to the lap of the water against the hull. 

He settled his hand along her waist instead, breathing deeply and shifting his gaze from her skin to the horizon. It was still dark, the sky a midnight blue. Looking up, his eye caught a cluster of meteors arc across the sky, bringing his mind back to the reason they had stayed out for the night.

“Swan,” he whispered, tracing one finger between her breasts and up along her sternum. Emma mumbled and shifted, pressing her back against his side. Killian swept his hand along her side and down to her hip before moving back up the her shoulder and repeating the motion. “You're going to miss the best part.”

She hummed and arched into him, the roll of her hips pressing his cock to her ass. Killian kissed behind her ear as he gripped her hip, holding her to him, enjoying the pressure as she continued her slow movements.

“What time is it?” she mumbled.

“You don't want to know.” He placed another kiss to her ear. “Open your eyes,” he coaxed. 

He knew she had complied when he heard her gasp as another meteor shot across the sky, followed by another close on its tail. 

“That’s amazing.”

Killian settled onto his back and Emma followed him, pillowing her head on his chest as they watched the meteor shower continue. He left one arm slung low around her back, his fingers brushing from her waist to her hip as she curled hers through the hair on his chest. He brought his other hand to rest over hers on his chest, threading them together.

“How often does this happen?” she asked after a while, moving her hand to tease the skin just above his navel.

He shifted to his side to face her, gliding his hand over her belly as he did. He thumbed at the button to her shorts, testing the boundaries of their newly refound intimacy. “This is the last of the summer, I'm afraid. Would have to trek somewhere inland if you wanted to watch any of the winter ones.”

She didn't pull back as he spoke, so he threaded a finger around the button and slipped it through its hole. He spread his fingers to push the zipper wide, resting his hand on the soft cotton of her underwear. Emma sighed and traced her hand up his stomach, scratching her fingers over and around his nipples, causing his breath to stutter in his chest.

“Emma,” he breathed, fingering the edge of her underwear at the crease of her thigh. He hooked one finger beneath and found the soft, sweat-damp skin bare. She turned on her back and lifted her hips, shedding her shorts and underwear in a quick tug. When she settled back down, it was once again with her back to his chest. She reached back and grabbed his hand, guiding it back between her legs.

“Shouldn't we talk about this?” he whispered, nosing the shell of her ear and flexing his fingers to sink into her folds despite his question. He could feel her shallow exhale as he circled her entrance.

She hitched her leg back onto his, opening herself further to him. “We've done nothing but talk,” she said, pressing her shoulders back and arching against him. He dipped two fingers just barely inside before pulling back out and dragging them up to her clit. “For weeks,” she continued. “I want this. You want this.”

He circled her clit with those same two fingers, pressing down on the swollen skin and then pushing back down to her entrance to start all over again. “But things,” he started, the words coming out against the side of her neck.

“I know they haven't changed,” she said, reaching back and carding his hair, holding him to her as she did. “There's still the band and the touring.” 

He sunk his fingers in deeper, crooking them to drag along her walls while letting his thumb press down on her clit.

“But I'm better when I'm with you.”

“And I with you.” 

He continued to stroke her with his fingers, rolling his hips with each thrust. He massaged until he found the spot that had her gripping his hair and crying out his name while he uttered nonsense against her skin.

When she came back to herself she shifted, straddling his lap and working his pants down his legs. Kicking them the last of the way off, he found her lining herself along his cock, teasing him between her folds before sinking herself down on him.

He groaned as she took him in, only glancing up when she bottomed out and began to rise back up, and found dawn creeping at the horizon behind her. He palmed at her breasts as she rode him, enjoying the weight of them in his hands and how they swayed with each roll of her hips.

When he felt the coiling of his own orgasm at the base of his cock, he dropped one hand to her hip, letting the other fall between them. His thumb swiped and pressed against her clit. He could feel her tighten around him as he did, the drag too much for him to hold back. He came with a low groan, his thumb continuing to work her as the pleasure radiated back to the base of his spine. The fluttering of her walls when she finally followed, dragged out the last spasms of his own orgasm, leaving him breathless in a way he hadn't felt in months.

Emma slowly pushed herself off him, collapsing down beside him and curling into his side. Killian wrapped the end of her braid around his finger, letting the sounds of her breathing and the lapping of the water occupy him once again.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally spoke again, but sunlight was beginning to spread over the horizon. 

“We’ll find the time for one another, Killian.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, his hand dropping from her braid to her waist and holding her tight.

“Aye,” he whispered, using his free hand to tilt her chin up so he could brush his lips along her own. “I'll do whatever it takes, love,” 

She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He returned it with two more, the last lingering and soft, his lips barely leaving hers when they finally parted. 

“Do you have anywhere to be for the next few days?” he asked.

She shook her head and continued kissing along his jaw and down his neck. 

“Good,” he said, smiling. “Then I suggest we not return to shore. There's a lovely little spot about a day’s sail from here that I think you'd quite like.”

She laughed. “I didn't come packed for that. Or anything at all really.”

“No matter,” he declared, feeling her shake at his side from her laughter. “We can take care of all of that when we get there.” He pulled back and waggled his eyebrows at her. “In the meantime, can I interest you in a shower before we set off?”

She sat up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and tugging him below deck in answer.


End file.
